


A Fine Line

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [59]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Indecision, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has found that there is a fine line between love and hate. Knowing his orders, but feeling his heart scream so, Kabuto has been placed into a state of indecision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of _Inuyasha_ or _Naruto._

* * *

 

"Go on already," she growled. "Kill me. That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

Kabuto's eyes glinted dangerously at her words, his hand pressing a bit more into her neck. A simple flick of his fingers and she would fall dead, yet he found himself wondering whether or not he should do so. To destroy such beauty would be a shame, yet he knew that he should not linger in this place for much longer.

"Well?" she mocked him. "Are you going to do it or what?"

"Don't tempt me," he snarled, " _Higurashi_."

A smirk lifted onto her lips, catching his eye. "Oh, what happened to Kagome?" she asked. "You seemed quite keen on using my first name earlier, but suddenly you feel the need to call me by my surname. What happened, Kabuto, did you have a change of heart?"

"You know," he reminded her, "the more you talk, the more I feel the need to kill you."

"I seriously doubt it," she laughed. "I have known for quite some time that you're Orochimaru's lapdog—that your mission is to take my life for Otogakure. I let you travel at my side because I doubted you were truly that evil. And I am still quite sure about my decision, since you know Orochimaru will know the instant you don't kill me, yet still you hesitate."

Kabuto knew that she was correct, because Orochimaru would know when this miko did not fall. The Sannin had wanted her to stand at his side when he took over the body of Uchiha Sasuke, but the miko had denied him more times than one. Then, she had made the fatal mistake of helping Uchiha Sasuke escape Orochimaru's clutches, spitting in the Sannin's face for the last time. Now, Orochimaru wanted nothing more than her death—to see her broken body lying in a pool of her own blood. Yet, the Sannin refused to do it himself, shuddering each time he allowed her title to follow from his lips.

He was not sure how Orochimaru did it, but each time he reported to him, the Sannin demanded the reason he had yet to kill her. Kabuto was not blind, he knew they were not being followed, yet Orochimaru  _knew_  each and  _every_  time that the miko was  _still_  not dead. Something about the way he knew, and the way he appeared even more frightened each time he reported to him, told Kabuto the true reason Orochimaru had wanted her power. It told Kabuto almost everything, because he now knew the reason Orochimaru wanted her dead so badly.

The Sannin was  _afraid_  of her power.

His glowing hand twitched as he looked deeply into the woman's dark blue eyes. He was not a common fool who would suddenly fall in love because he  _fell_  into her eyes, but he shivered at the power he saw lingering there. He was not foolish—he, too, feared the near extinct energy swarming beneath her flesh—and he knew that if anyone could put an end to Orochimaru, it would be her. It would be her light that erased Orochimaru's life from the land, as if wiping it clean of the stain that had formed there. And he knew without a doubt that she could do so, because though she had yet to try, her power had been immense enough to put an end to three members of Akatsuki.

So, Kabuto wondered if perhaps that was what stayed his hand. If,  _perhaps_ , that was the reason that he had yet to destroy the life now within his grasp. He could certainly understand that reasoning, since having her allied to him would mean he would no longer have to pretend for that blasted old fool. He would no longer have to appear as if he was completely loyal, as if he cared whether or not the  _great_  Orochimaru lived or died. He would  _no longer_  have to do his bidding, or the bidding of anyone else, because there would be no one who would dare even  _think_  they could control him.

"You sure are slow," the woman sighed impatiently. "If you're going to kill someone, you should kill them. Not stand in front of them as if you're debating on whether or not to torture them, or let them go. I mean,  _seriously_ , do you know how many times I could have escaped by now?"

Yet he also knew that his chest tightened a bit as he stared into her challenging orbs. It had continued to do so for quite some time, but he had ignored it, pushing away the emotion. He was not entirely certain what the feeling was, since he had always done everything in his power to hide his true emotions. It almost  _hurt_  whenever he reported to Orochimaru, telling him that he would complete his mission in due time. However, he knew that he was being ridiculous, because never in his life had his chest tightened in such a way to the point that it was almost painful. There was no reason for this woman to bring out such feelings when no other had ever been able to do such a thing.

Gods, though, he should hate this woman's very existence. He loathed the feeling in his chest each time that she managed to show off her skill before him, each time that her shining light spread over his flesh. He hated the fact that she had probably cast a spell upon him, for he knew the emotion had come upon him long before he had known of her power to destroy Orochimaru. Despite the fact that often times he wondered why he did not simply shove a kunai through her heart as she slept, he could not bring himself to hate her entirely. Though the darkness that surrounded him spat and shrank back at her light, he could not bring himself to wish her death.

She had extended her hand in friendship to a teen that wished nothing but revenge upon his kin, thus ridding him of the curse placed upon his life. She had traveled far from Otogakure in search of a soul that she believed needed her, thus giving a former monster another reason to stand strong. She had touched the life of a boy that had found himself dying, sending life back into his veins. She had moved with purpose to the side of a girl that would have lost the demon sealed inside of her, and destroyed the life of three men who she believed had lost their way in the process. She had cast her light upon the land, causing the darkness to shrink back in fear.

He had watched with each incident, with each movement, as she brought near miracles to lives almost lost, but never asked for anything in return. He had watched as she shook her head, smiling, telling them that she wished only for them to be her friend and live life to the fullest. He had watched, waiting for the right opportunity for her barriers to fall, while she caused a fire to burn brightly in each soul that she saved simply because she was able to. And, secretly, he had respected her greatly, though he knew that he had been given the command to take her light and smother it.

"You're right, Higurashi," Kabuto chuckled. "One should kill their opponent, rather than sit around talking about it."

"Then why aren't you killing me?" she questioned.

He shifted his hand. A single touch and her life would crumble, her light blinking out of sight. It would be that simple. A quick, painless death that would come upon her without her ever realizing what had happened. After all, he did not wish to prolong her life by making it painful, for she could retaliate before he was given a chance to complete the torture and kill her. There was no telling how her power would react to him, so he did not wish to give her even the smallest chance to strike back at him.

"Why, Kabuto?" she asked, shifting forward into his hand. She was not surprised when he began to pull it back in hesitation when she almost touched him. "Why do you hesitate?"

His body acted on instinct, retreating when she pressed toward him. His chest tightened, something in the back of his mind whimpering when she nearly gave herself into the hands of death. Was she truly foolish enough to seek death? Was she asking for him to kill her because she wanted to die? He did not have an answer, and he would not ask it of her, while listening to his body's nature reaction. Damn it, why did it hesitate to take the opportunity she happily gave to him? Why did he not simply allow her to commit suicide with her movement?

"Kabuto…" she muttered softly, drawing out his name. "Tell me, are you afraid? Afraid to kill me?" She pressed herself forward again, watching as he shifted backwards. There was enough room for her to escape, but she did not take the exit given to her, continuing to give him the chance to take her life. She knew, though, his heart told her, that this man was not as lost as the man he took orders from. He would, her heart told her, step away from the darkness that he was dabbling in, rather than allow it to embrace him completely.

He scoffed at the idea, but felt the emotion twisted in his chest as he thought about doing such a thing. He almost understood, considering if this little slip of a woman could frighten Orochimaru and kill members of Akatsuki, she was powerful and to be feared. She might show kindness to anyone that crosses her path, but she was to be feared. Therefore, he did not understand the reason why he hesitated, since it was clear that he should  _not_  kill her, but instead ally himself to her—draw from the fear she cast into the hearts of many and rise himself above them.

Slowly, as he considered the idea of using her for his own benefit, of betraying Orochimaru, he retracted his hand from her throat. The twisting in his chest began to recede the further his hand moved from her slender throat. Of course, it was not the first time that the thought had crossed his mind, but this was certainly the first time he had truly considered the idea. If he trapped her within his web so that she would not protest, he could easily surpass the strength that even the leader of Akatsuki possessed. With that strength, it would be as easy as flicking his fingers to cause fools who feared him to quake in the knees.

A knowing smile stretched onto her face, "Are you… having a change of heart?"

Once again he snarled, "Don't  _tempt_  me, Higurashi." The feeling in his chest did not hurt any longer, but he loathed it when it decided now was the perfect opportunity to warm. His body was relaxing, though he had yet to dispel his jutsu in case he decided to change his mind. "I might have decided to let you live for now, but do not think it does not come at a price."

"A price?" she laughed. "I could have easily escaped you, I doubt that you can back up this price you want."

Kabuto raised his hand again, despite the pain forming in his chest again. His eyes gleamed dangerously through his glasses, as he slowly wiggled his fingers in her face. Surely she would know that the situation could easily turn sour for her if she decided to deny him. He was not Orochimaru, and he  _would_  kill her the first time she denied him what he wanted.

She smiled at him, the danger lying beneath it clear in the simple gesture. However, she turned her head slightly when she felt a tug at her soul. A sigh passed her lips softly, because she wished that this world was not so prone to killing. Yes, it was human instinct to rise above others in order to be on top, much like an alpha dog, but this place took it to the limit. "I don't have time for this," she said, raising her hand to knock his aside.

Kabuto's eyes widened only a bit when her glowing pink hand moved his aside without consequence. The action shifted who was in control, since it was clear that the miko had never feared him taking her life. Despite this fact, though, he was determined as she walked away from him to take control once more. He hated the pain in his chest when he thought of killing her, and he wanted to hate her for causing it, but he wanted to see Orochimaru fall. He wanted to control her power.

He wanted to control her, and that almost gave him joy.

_-Fin_


End file.
